delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Izutsumi
Izutsumi (イヅツミ Izutsumi)Chapter 41, also known as 'Asebi '(アセビ Asebi)Chapter 36, is a character in the manga Delicious in Dungeon. She is a former member of Shuro's group and currently a part of Laios' group. Appearance Izutsumi first appears wearing a black outfit with a veil that covered all of her face except her eyes.Chapter 32 She later loses the veil, and is seen wearing a ninja-like outfit with a covering for her hair and ears. She is later revealed to have black cat-like ears on the top of her head, with a white tip on her right ear, and a white-tipped tail. She is in fact is covered with fur all over her body, mostly black with patches of white covering her front, right hand, left arm from hand to upper arm and right leg from foot up to mid-thigh. Her nails are closer to claws, having pointed tips, and she has fangs in her mouth.Chapter 43 Personality Izutsumi is not actively aggressive towards those around her but she is prone to becoming annoyed and hostile, especially when showered with physical affection (e.g. head pats). She is rather stand-offish but is not a distant person. She tends to be fairly self-centered, but is in the process of learning the value of working with others. She is capable of finding rapport with others and is even able to find her place among her peers. Izutsumi is primarily fueled by a determination to find someone to lift her curse. She can be impatient to achieve this goal, which manifests in frustration due to what she perceives to be the slow progress of Laios' group through the dungeon. She has terrible table manners and is a picky eater. She has a tendency to offload unwanted duties onto others.Chapter 44 Abilities Izutsumi, like Shuro's other retainers, is a very capable fighter. She primarily uses the agility and claws from the cat side of her to launch attacks, but has been seen to use tools and weapons from time to time. She has a keen sense of smell. Relationships Maizuru Shuro Tade Izutsumi views Tade as stupid for taking on unwanted duties. Izutsumi also tends to foist food she dislikes on to Tade. Marcille When transported to the Golden Castle, Izutsumi is much more docile and finds enjoyment in Marcille's company, typically hovering around Marcille so that Izutsumi can be petted. One may come to believe that Izutsumi's preference for Marcille can be traced back to the fact that Marcille is responsible for lifting Izutsumi's second curse. After leaving the Golden Castle, Izutsumi resumes her normal state of mind, heavily regretting and agonizing over her recent behavior. Senshi Chilchuck Izutsumi's initial relationship with Chilchuck is frosty at best - he calls her a misbehaving beast hybrid, and she disparages his Halfling heritage. However, he soon apologizes for his words and tries to explain to her the value of working with others. Laios Thorden History Izutsumi was born to humans, but the nature of her first curse, the curse placed over her which fused her body with that of an animal's is unknown. In her youth, Izutsumi was paraded as a circus freak. Eventually, Izutsumi was bought by Shuro's father to be raised as a retainer. After being bought, a second curse was placed over Izutsumi by one of the other retainers, which involved a knife-wielding spirit attacking Izutsumi unless the brand of the curse was regularly touched by the person who set the curse on the victim. In the chapter of her first appearance, Kuro shows a degree of aggression towards Izutsumi, cluing the reader in on some details about Izutsumi before it is revealed that she is a beast. Plot Asebi first appears as a member of Shuro's party after they help Kabru's party defeat a Sea Serpent. She is next seen with Shuro's other retainers spying on the Thorden party before they capture them.Chapter 35 When an exhausted Shuro agrees to let Maizuru prepare a meal for him, Maizuru orders Asebi to instead go and protect Shuro, not trusting her to not put strange things in the young master's food. Asebi sits in on the talk between Laios, Shuro and Kabru, but leaves with Kabru when Laios asks for some privacy. However, she is able to overhear their conversation, and when Maizuru and Senshi arrive to see Shuro fighting with Laios, she reports the reason for their fight: Falin was actually revived using monster flesh and the dark arts. She stands witness as Shuro and Laios argue, but their argument is cut short by the attack of the group by some Harpies. Asebi, along with Hien and Benichidori, are ordered by Maizuru to dispatch the monsters from the rooftops, which they do fairly successfully until the arrival of the chimerized Falin.Chapter 37 She goes missing after the battle, and the rest of Shuro's party leaves the dungeon without her.Chapter 38 Later, she follows Laios' group deeper into the dungeon, under the impression that Marcille as a wielder of the 'dark arts' can dispel the two curses put on her. After Laios' party encounter the Shapeshifters, she captures MarcilleChapter 40 and forces the others to stay back. Asebi continues to hold Marcille hostage in order to get her to lift both curses: the one around her neck and the one affecting her entire body, causing her to be a cat-human hybrid. As she waits for Marcille to dispel her neck curse, she orders 'the kid' (actually Chilchuck) to bring her some food, so he brings her their ration bag. She rifles through it and finds a ration ball, which she shoves in her mouth. As Senshi asks about the last hot meal she'd eaten and starts to move to prepare one for her, she tries to tell him to remain where he is but chokes on the powdered ball in the process. She then allows Senshi to make her a meal on the condition no monsters are used, so he prepares for her from their limited non-monster ingredients a mushroom risotto. She initially scorns the meal but the smell tempts her enough to try it, and soon she is licking the bowl clean and demanding more. As she eats her second bowl, she scoops out all the mushrooms and drops them on the floor, causing Senshi to become incensed. He orders her to hold her spoon properly and to pick up what she'd dropped, but she threatens him and retaliates in annoyance. Marcille tries to warn her of the danger of moving during a curse dispel, but a yamanba quickly spawns and strikes down towards her with its knife, with Senshi shoving her out of the way just in time. In the midst of the battle, he tries to demonstrate to her the value of using tools like spoons correctly when he exploits the weakness of the yamanba's knife, causing it to break. The rest of the group swiftly defeat the yamanba, and Senshi and Marcille gently scold Asebi for her actions. When the group ask why she was following them, Asebi is under the impression that Marcille knows how to dispel the full-body curse on Falin (believing Marcille actually made the chimera-Falin) and could therefore dispel the curse on her. When the group inform her gently that this is not the case, she is immediately dejected and thinks she is to be a beast hybrid forever. However, Laios and the others welcome her into their group to further understand her curse as well as Falin's. Although she is reluctant to join them, she does tell them her real name: Izutsumi. While the rest of the party deals with Marcille's nightmares, Izutsumi sits away from the group and tries to figure out a way to escape from them. She and the rest of the party are entertained by Marcille's dream shown in the steam of the cooked nightmares.Chapter 42 As the party journeys onwards on the snowy sixth floor, Izutsumi is impatient to move forward and pushes at them from behind, causing the party to fall into the room where they first fought the Red Dragon. She stands to the side as the party collect their old belongings and tries to secretly pocket a coin, but is noticed by Chilchuck who forces her to take it out. The two of them take digs at their respective beast and Halfling heritages but are quickly stopped by Marcille. When the party accidentally activate an Ice Golem in the process of trying to extract a fish from the ice, Izutsumi is instrumental in taking it down, with a little assistance from Chilchuck in locating its core. After the battle, she criticizes their lack of agility but sneezes due to the cold, so they all retreat into a cave and Marcille starts a heating magic circle. When Marcille tells everyone to remove their wet clothes to dry, she tries to help Izutsumi by covering her up, but Izutsumi comments that there's nothing to block - and shows the party for the first time the extent of the beast curse on her whole body. However, Marcille quickly covers her up and the others block the eyesight of Laios, the one person who would be very interested in seeing a naked beast hybrid. As Senshi prepares a meal, Izutsumi initially waits in eagerness but quickly loses patience, diving in as soon as Senshi says it is done. He stops her and tells her to wait until everyone is ready, but she insists that she earned the right to eat first by defeating the golem by herself. She is forced to wait, however, which she thinks is a waste of time. While she eats, Chilchuck comes up to her with a repaired knapsack, an apology and a lesson in learning to work with others. She thinks about this for a second, then quietly expresses her thanks for the meal. Before the party move forward, Marcille tailors Namari's old clothing to Izutsumi. As they set off, Senshi hands out marinated Mandrakes to everyone including Izutsumi. Izutsumi does not want it and gives hers to Laios, and scratches his face when he tries to convince her to eat it. When he asks why, she tells him she doesn't want to eat monsters because she will become a monster herself. Marcille asks what Izutsumi did in the past when she didn't like something she was served and Izutsumi lies, saying that never happened before (despite thinking about a time when she foisted her unwanted spring onion onto Tade). When the party are stopped by a blizzard and set up camp so they can start to prepare a meal, Izutsumi asks about 'decent food' like fish or rice but is told by Laios there is none left and that they cannot be picky with food supplies in the dungeon. This angers Izutsumi further, who says she will only eat the things she wants to. Laios tries to explain to her using analogies that eating monsters will not turn her into a monster but she tells him to shut up and points to what looks like a sheep growing out of a tree (a Barometz). When he tries to tell her about the barometz, she tells him to shut up again and goes after the 'sheep'. When Laios warns her to be on her guard, she is initially dismissive but quickly notices the scent of a pack of wolves. As Laios attacks the wolves, Izutsumi runs off into a cave system but is followed by Marcille, who asks where she is going without saying anything to the group. Izutsumi says she doesn't like dogs and quotes back Chilchuck's lesson of "letting others do what you cannot". Marcille tries to explain that was not what Chilchuck meant, but Izutsumi retorts that Marcille didn't contribute to the golem fight. Izutsumi heads further into the cave system and chooses the path that she wants to despite the scent of the fire being stronger down another path. When questioned by Marcille, she tells her she picks the path she wants and throws back a question at Marcille, not understanding why Marcille still eats monsters despite not wanting to. Trivia * All of Shuro's retainers have names related to plants. Asebi is known as the Japanese andromeda (Pieris japonica).Pieris japonica on Wikipedia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Laios Group